And You Are?
by sessysbaby666
Summary: Summery inside. Slash
1. Chapter 1

**And You Are?**

Disclaimer:Don't Own Inuyahsa.

Summery: After the final battle Inuyasha disappears. Now five hundred years later Sesshoumaru is living in Japan and runs one of the biggest art galleries there is. He remembers that day so clearly as if it was only yesterday. For that was the day he lost his one and only true love before he even got a chance to tell him. But what he doesn't know is he is about to get a second chance…kinda anyway.

**Chapter 1**

Sesshoumaru was sitting in the office at the back of his gallery. He was remembering the day he lost the man he loved from afar.

**Flash Back**

The battle was ragging when he got there. The demon slayer and the monk were injured and still attacking from the sky. And the priestess with strange clothing was holding a protective field around the village. Koga was unconscious because of blood loss. Then he saw the most beautiful thing in the world, to him at least. His beloved Inuyasha attacking with the wind scare and the back lash wave. What he saw behind him though infuriated him. The undead priestess had an arrow aimed straight at his beloveds back. With a quick movement he was standing behind her and shoving a clawed hand dripping with poison through her. She screamed out in agony. He smirked as she turned back into a pile of dust. What he heard next would forever stand out in his memory of that day, a blood-curdling scream from the mouth of his beloved. He suddenly looked up to see what was causing the mans distress. A huge tentacle was sticking through Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha pulled it out and charged Naraku. He launched a black lash wave straight at the vile half-demon unfortunately because of the wound to his chest Inuyasha's movements were slowed greatly. Naraku saw this and before the attack hit him he grabbed Inuyasha and put him in front of him.

"If I'm going then so are you Inuyasha!" Naraku screamed. He watched as his love struggled to get free but he had lost to much blood and before he could do anything to help him the attack hit. He watched as his loves friends fell to the ground crying. That was the last time he saw his Inuyasha's smiling face or the sword that had brought them together.

**End Flash Back**

He was lost in his memories when Koga, Shippou and Kagome walked into the office. They were so happy they could barely keep their enthusiasm under control. They knew how he missed his love. He told them a long time ago what his feelings for Inuyasha were when they had been pestering him to take a wife. But what the saw today might put the passion back into their friend's eyes after they told who and what they had seen not twenty minutes before.

**Twenty minutes ago**

"He's going to be pissed if we're late why do you and Koga have trouble keeping your hands off each other Shippou?!" Kagome demanded. The two men looked down blushing slightly. Kagome was so busy yelling at them she didn't notice the man who was carrying art supplies until she bumped into him and they both went tumbling to the ground.

"I am so sorry I didn't even see you there." Kagome said as she helped the man pick up his art supplies.

"Well maybe if you were looking where you were going I would not have dropped six thousand dollars worth of art supplies!" The man yelled

"Look I said I was sorry…" She let her voice drift off as she looked at the man.

"Take a picture it will last longer." The man said.

"Look I'll replace the supplies just tell me what was here and where to bring them." Kagome said in a calm voice. The man looked at her and finally agreed. After he gave her his address he stalked off.

"Guys we need to get to Sesshoumaru" Kagome said in a shaky voice.

"Why?" both Koga and Shippou demanded to know clearly upset that their make-out session was interrupted again.

"Because that man I ran into was Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she ran with the two demons following her.

**Present**

"Sesshoumaru I need to borrow six thousand dollars and a few hours of your time." Kagome stated.

"Why do you need this?" He asked in the same with drawn tone he'd had for over five hundred years.

"I wasn't paying attention and bumped into a guy carrying art supplies worth six thousand dollars and I need your help to pick them up and deliver them to him." Kagome said sheepishly. Sesshoumaru just stared at her and sighted. Getting up he put on his coat and they walked out the door followed by Shippou and Koga.

**Two Hours Later**

" This is the address he gave" She said as they walked up to the town house. She knocked on the door and an old women answered.

"You must the clumsy wench who ruined my masters supplies." She simply stated "Go to the end of the hall and take a right it's the last door on your left." And with that she left. They both looked at each other and started off down the hall. When they got there they heard music coming through the door and knocked loudly so the occupant could hear them.

"Come in." A slightly muffled voice said from inside the room. They opened the door and it swung open slowly reveling a man hunched over a canvas.

"Um… We have the supplies sir I hope it hasn't inconvenienced you to wait." Kagome said.

" You took away valuable work time when you wreaked my supplies women" The man shouted and turned around. Sesshoumaru gasped when he saw the man.

"…Inuyasha?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:See first chapter**

**Chapter 2**

"How do you know my name?!" Inuyasha demanded to know.

"What do you mean how do I know your name? Don't you remember me?" Sesshoumaru asked sounding desperate. Inuyasha looked at him before answering.

"Listen I don't know how either of you know my name but if you must know why I don't know you then it's because I don't remember anything about my past." Inuyasha said angrily

"What happened to make you lose your memories?" Kagome said in a quiet tone.

"I fell and hit my head when I woke up I was in a strange red Kimono and I held a sword in my hand. Anything before that I don't remember." Inuyasha stated. " Wait here I have something for the two of you to show thanks for the art supplies." He said as he stalked off.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome, "Is this why you wanted me to come with you woman?" he asked softly

"Yeah it is. I hope you can help him recover his memories Sesshoumaru. I know how much you love him." Kagome said as she patted his shoulder. He nodded as Inuyasha came in carrying two canvases.

"Here, hold these." He said as he walked past them looking for some rubber bands. They both looked at the canvases and gasped. Kagome's picture was set in feudal Japan with all her friends and with Inuyasha pinned to a tree. While Sesshoumaru's was set in the same time it was a younger version of him and his beloved both surrounded by a pale yellow light. They both looked at the man who was looking for rubber bands and back down at the paintings their thoughts in turmoil.

Suddenly an excited shout scared them out of their thoughts and back into reality. Inuyasha looked at them sheepishly.

"Sorry I found the rubber bands." Kagome and Sesshoumaru stared at him as he walked back over to them.

"Inuyasha how did you come up with the ideas for your paintings?" Kagome asked eyeing Sesshoumaru.

"They came to me in a dream. I was dreaming, then I wake up in a cold sweat, and felt the need to paint them so I could remember my dreams. Would you like to see more?" Inuyasha asked excitedly. He loved to show off his work. Sesshoumaru and Kagome looked at him.

"Inuyasha, I would love to see some more of you work. Actually I was wondering if you would let me display it in my gallery?" Sesshoumaru said absently staring into the eyes of his beloved. Inuyasha stared back.

"Um… okay why don't you come with me then? We can look at what pieces you want to display." He said grabbing hold of Sesshoumaru's hand. He led them to the room across the hall. He opened the door and threw on the lights. They gasped at the sight they saw.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:See first chapter

**Chapter 3**

As he opened the door across from his studio and turned on the lights they both gasped in wonderment. All the walls were covered in paintings of their friends and themselves. As Kagome was looking at pictures of Shippou and Koga a certain picture caught Sesshoumaru's attention. He walked over and stood in front of it. HE was amazed at what he saw. It was a picture of him; his beloved and what appeared to be their children.

"Inuyasha what can you tell me about this piece?" He asked in a hushed voice. Inuyasha looked over from where he was standing and then moved over to see what piece he was talking about.

"Oh I don't know, like with all of my paintings they're things I see in my dreams. My doctor thinks this is my subconscious way of helping myself to regain my memory. So when I dream about these people I paint them." He stated as he stared at the painting.

"How do you feel when you dream of the man in this painting?" Sesshoumaru asked silently hoping it was the same way he felt. Inuyasha turned from the painting and stared at him a long time before answering.

"I feel sad because I wasn't able to tell him how I loved him and wanted to be with him. Afraid because I knew he would reject and that would have ripped my heart out. So I loved him from afar." He stated in a hushed tone. Sesshoumaru just stared at him and wondered ' how is it we were both the strongest fighters but we were afraid of three little words?'

"Anyway you asked about the painting. It's the man I love, our children and myself. I think this used to be a fantasy. We were all outside of our castle in the garden to be exact. We're all playing a game without a care in the world." Inuyasha was speaking with a far off look. After a few minutes of silence he lost the far off look in his eyes. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha kept staring at each other. From across the room Kagome stared at the two with a sad look on her face. 'Why were they so afraid to tell each other how they felt when they had the chance. It they had we wouldn't be doing this now. Maybe they'll finally be able to admit how they feel.' Kagome thought as she was coming up with a plan. Sesshoumaru mean while was working up the courage to ask him out.

Suddenly the phone rang. "Excuse me, I need to get that." As he left the room Kagome made her way over to Sesshoumaru.

"You want to ask him out don't you?" She asked

"What do you think? I find the love of my life after so long, and find out that he loves me the way I love him. Of course I do." He stated his voice rising slowy. When Inuyasha walked in. Kagome went back to where she was before. When Inuyasha finally made to his side Sesshoumaru had worked up enough courage.

"Inuyasha, will you go out with me?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:See first chapter

**Chapter 4**

"Inuyasha will you go out with me?" Sesshoumaru asked calmly knowing that on the inside he would die if rejected. Inuyasha stared at him.

"I would love to." He answered. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were staring into each other's eyes. They continued staring for what seemed like hours. Suddenly Kagome's cell stared ringing and they jerked their gazes apart to stare at her. Well Inuyasha stared and Sesshoumaru glared.

"Hello?" … "Yea, Shippou we're at the house" … "We'll be leaving soon" … "I love you too. Bye." Kagome hung up her phone and looking over at them said apologetically "Sess that was Shippou. He and Koga had a fight and he's at my place." Sesshoumaru looked back at Inuyasha.

"Sorry but it looks like we need to be going. I'll call you tomorrow to set up our date." Sesshoumaru said still gazing into his loves eyes.

"Well if your going to call me tomorrow then you might want my number." Inuyasha said slipping a piece of paper into Sesshoumaru's hand. He led them to the door and waved as they drove off.

**Two Days Later**

Sesshoumaru was in his apartment getting ready for his date with his artist that night. They decided to keep it casual and enjoy dinner and a movie. Inuyasha said he could choose the movie. Sesshoumaru decided they were going to see The Covent, then go and enjoy dinner at a nice restraint. HE walked out of his first floor apartment to his viper. About ten minutes later he pulled up in front of Inuyasha's town house. As he pulled up he noticed that the door opened and revealed Inuyasha dressed in a red shirt and tight black leather pants. He walked down the steps and hoped into Sesshoumaru's car. As they drove toward the theater Inuyasha couldn't help but sneak glances at the chiseled perfection next to him. Sesshoumaru noticed this and finally broke the silence.

"How have you been? You sounded kinda nervous on the phone the other day." Inuyasha blushed.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just haven't gone out with anyone in a while."

"Why"

"The last guy I was dating cheated on me. We were together for three years. I came home early one day from my street show and found him in bed with my most hated rival for my art profession. His excuse was I was starting to get boring. So I punched him in the face and told him to get lost and I haven't been on a date since." Sesshoumaru was seeing red. How dare that son of a bitch. Who would want to chat on this man of perfection?

"How long ago was it? If you don't mind me asking." Sesshoumaru was working hard at controlling his temper.

"I don't mind. It was about two years ago. His name was Hojo. The rivals name was Jakotsu. Dude always tried to get in my pants." Inuyasha looked away in shame. Sesshoumaru stared at him and moved one of his hands over from the stirring wheel and held his beloved's hand. Inuyasha looked down at their joined hands, and quickly looked away blushing. They sat in silence, holding hands until they got to the theater. They got out of the car and walked hand in hand into the theater. Sesshoumaru bought the tickets while Inuyasha bought the snacks. As Inuyasha was buying the snacks the man who had once been his boyfriend accosted him.

"Yasha it's good to see you." Hojo said giving him a look over. Just as Inuyasha was about to retort Sesshoumaru came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Sweetheart we really need to get going if we want to get good seats for the movie." But before Inuyasha could extract himself from Sesshoumaru's arms his face was titled to the side and he was kissed with all the passion that Sesshoumaru had built up for over five hundred years. When the kiss ended they both noticed a look of pure rage on Hojo's face and just walked off into the movie theater.


	5. on hold

Hey guys I didn't forget about this story i have a mojor case of writers block and i just don't know where i want to go with it this story is on hold if you want to send me chapter ideas that would be great.


End file.
